


Stuck Together

by orphan_account



Series: Partners in Crime [1]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, both were arrested for petty crimes, some mentions of drugs if that bothers you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faybelle finds out being arrested isn't so bad when your cellmate is a pretty girl. A very, very pretty girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU my friend Dott came up with that we planned out together. She was going to write it at first but now I am because Faybriar has taken over my life and the ship having barely any stories here is a crime itself.
> 
> The italicized paragraphs in the beginning were written by Dott.

_Faybelle stretched her back, relieving the muscles that had been leaning against the hard wall. She hadn’t been able to get much rest or relaxation that night, and her cellmate’s constant sniffling wasn’t helping._

_This had been going on since she had been thrown in here. It was the sniffling of someone who had never been in this situation before; Faybelle could have guessed this just from the clothes the girl was wearing. Glittery, silver high heels and a hot pink party dress, with hair that looked like it had been sitting in curlers before she went out._

_She was completely gorgeous, despite the current hot mess state she was in, but that was beside the point._

Neither of them had spoken to each other the entire time. Faybelle hated silence, too much room to think and thinking was the last thing she ever wanted to do while stuck inside a jail cell. Thinking could lead to a slippery slope of _realizing_ and _regretting_ and possibly even _gaining a conscience_. No thanks.

"You know, if you keep crying like that, you're going to get extra time put on your sentence for disturbing the peace."

The girl looked up in surprise, tears still cascading down her cheeks, almost looking like she believed her for a split second ( _yup,_ Faybelle decided, _definitely a rookie_ ).

"Huh?" she muttered, rubbing at her eyes.

"I mean, you're giving me a headache."

"Oh." The girl looked away out of embarrassment. "Sorry."

Then, just as quickly as she'd quieted down, her head snapped back up and her eyes narrowed. "Sorry for being _upset._ I'm not exactly used to this."

Now it was Faybelle's turn to look surprised. A little bit of attitude was much more fun than those annoying sniffles, at least.

"Uh, _yeah._ I can tell."

Faybelle watched her run a hand through her hair. "Is it really that obvious?"

"Totally is. What are you in here for? Did those heels of yours blind someone?"

The girl suddenly turned embarrassed again, her eyes traveling to the floor. It almost reminded Faybelle of a small puppy who had just been kicked, and she found herself wishing she'd been put in a cell with a typical loudmouthed girl with piercings and dyed hair who would be looking for a fight instead. Would have been easier to deal with than a pretty girl who looked like she did, in fact, have a conscience.

"I was at this, like, really big party. A lot of people were there and... well, I mean, there was weed-"

Before she could even finish Faybelle gasped, clapping her hands together. "No way! You so don't look like the Mary Jane type! Did you sneak any in here?"

"No!" The girl snapped, looking so angry all of a sudden it actually got Faybelle to snap her mouth shut, a rare feat. "I didn't do anything! I just wanted to have fun, you know? But-but not _that_ kind of fun. It was my friends. And everything happened so fast... before I even heard someone had called the cops the stuff was in my hands and then the next second we could hear the sirens and they all bolted. It looked bad, but I _didn't_ do anything. Honest."

"Hey, you don't have to prove anything to me." Faybelle shrugged, the girl's face almost looked like it was about to brighten until she added, "'Cause I don't really care."

The girl turned away, the looming silence returning for several minutes after that. Faybelle almost felt bad until she reminded herself feeling bad was definitely not her thing. This was why being put in a cell with someone less likable would have been so much easier.

"It sounds like those people weren't really your friends," she commented, trying to sound casual about it.

"Yeah. I guess not." The girl ran a hand through her wild hair again. Was that a nervous habit of hers?

"So you're not a smoker. Tell me you _at least_ had some drinks at this party."

The girl rolled her eyes, but there was actually a small something on her face that almost looked like a smile and Faybelle decided she preferred the hint of a smile over her crying by a long shot.

"Yeah. A few. I know how to have fun, I'm not a stick in the mud." Her eyes widened. "Not that there's anything _wrong_ with someone who _doesn't_ drink, I just-"

"We're alone, you can say it." There was a smirk on Faybelle's face now. "They're total sticks in the mud."

"No, really. I don't think that."

Bored by the subject suddenly and wanting to change it, Faybelle decided to ask, "So what's your name?"

"Briar. Briar Beauty."

Faybelle snorted and the girl- _Briar_ -looked a mixture of confused and offended.

"What?" she demanded.

" _Briar Beauty._ That's a funny name."

"What's wrong with it?"

Faybelle chose to ignore the question. "I'm Faybelle. Faybelle Thorn, since we're doing last names."

"You're one to talk about funny names." Briar's eyebrows were raised and the smile was back on her face, even bigger this time. Faybelle ignored the flips her stomach was doing, she'd clearly been in the same cramped area for too long.

"Aren't you going to ask me why I'm in here?" She was desperate to keep up the talking; _silence meant thinking._

"I didn't want to be rude."

"I asked you," Faybelle pointed out.

"That was a little rude of you, don't you think?"

Faybelle might have gotten annoyed if the smile on her face wasn't so contagious.

" _Fine._ I'll just tell you, then. I was shoplifting and got busted."

Briar's eyes widened. "You were stealing?" she asked, as if Faybelle had just told her she was locked up for killing a man.

"It was only a top," Faybelle wasn't sure why but she felt the need to defend herself. "A really _cute_ top. And a bracelet. And a pair of earrings. But that was all, really."

"What did you do it for?" Briar asked. She looked genuinely interested.

Faybelle thought about that. Then she thought some more. And then she stopped when she realized she wasn't going to be able to come up with an answer.

"I don't know," she said, honestly.

Thankfully Briar seemed to accept that.

"Ugh." She leaned her head back, staring at the ceiling. "My parents are going to _kill_ me."

"So are mine," Faybelle lied. The truth was her mother probably wouldn't care less when it came to what she'd done. It was the whole paying-money-to-get-her-out part that would probably set her off more than anything else. At least, that was how these things usually went.

"I hope they'll be able to bail me out soon. It's kind of freaky in here." Briar looked over, tilting her head to the side. "Do you know when your parents are going to be able to get you?"

Faybelle debated coming up with another lie again, then thought better of it. It wouldn't matter either way, she figured.

"My mom probably won't be here for a while," she said.

"Why not?" Briar frowned. As if the idea of a mother not coming to rescue her child from the cold confines of a small jail cell was simply impossible to her.

"She just won't. I don't know, it's her way of making me think twice about doing anything she'll have to deal with."

It would have been easier to play it off like she was amused instead of upset if Briar wouldn't have been looking at her the way she was. All wide eyed and sad. Faybelle's gaze fell to the hard wall surrounding them instead, staring so hard she almost didn't take notice of the rustling sound as Briar got up to move across the cell and sit beside her. She could see out of the corner of her eyes Briar was lifting an arm to put around her and Faybelle, quick to react, leaned back.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Her voice was firm. "I'm not one of those sappy touchy-feely people."

"I'm sorry. I just... you shouldn't have to stay in this miserable place."

"I can handle it."

"Well, you shouldn't have to do that," Briar said, sounding more determined now. "My parents can get both of us out."

Faybelle snorted. "Why would they want to bail me out? Why would _you_ even want them to bail me out?"

"We're friends now," Briar said so earnestly, to a girl she barely even knew, to a girl she hadn't even spoken more than a couple of words to not long ago, and Faybelle found it hard to wrap her head around. Most people who had known her her whole life hadn't even offered to do something so nice for her as Briar was right then.

"Are you sure you didn't take any drugs?"

Briar scooted closer and this time there were no complaints. She nudged Faybelle's shoulder lightly. "Don't make me regret being nice to you."

For the first time that day a real smile finally appeared on Faybelle's own face, any wishes to be stuck with another cellmate long gone. She still didn't understand why a girl like the one sitting beside her would be treating her, a total stranger almost, the way she was. But hey, why complain?

Clearly she would have to start doing the whole shoplifting thing more often than usual if it was going to lead her to girls like Briar Beauty.


End file.
